Never Too Late
by Shima Ame
Summary: In the begining, Alex had feelings for his sister. In the middle something drastic happened and now Mia has a completly new life! Can Alex handle the tests he's been put to? ...now being rewritten...
1. PartI: 1 When things got sour

Deep in the heart of Imil, a small northern town, a legend lives and thrives in the bloodlines of the mercury people- a people whose numbers dwindle on almost nothing. Their only hopes for survival in this world of dying adepts is the generations that follow them... The fate of their people is a lot for children to handle...   
And the sacrifices seem almost too much.

-&-

**Ame:** Come one come all and welcome! Congratulations! You have found my master fanfic, Never Too Late! ((Title prone to change... again)) I hope you will have fun and enjoy some of the things that await you in the upcoming parts! Currently, at the time of this edit, I have completed part four chapter one, but there are ten parts in all ((Prone to change... again)) each part with an average of seven chapters, each chapter an average of three pages! Please do visit our website ((CITR, please go to my lookup and you can get there from my homepage)) and learn all you can! I want to hear from YOU, so PLEASE, review or email me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun or any thing of it's likeness! I don't own a lot of things I write about in the following fanfic. The musical artists are listed on my lookup.

**WARNINGS:** This does and will contain some parts that will need a lot of thinking. This is a very long fanfic. This fanfic will contain Ocs, but they are more like the golden sun characters OOC in different bodies. There will be plenty of Yaoi and some Yuri. Beware of Hentai. Alex will seem OOC because you're 'seeing another side of him.'

**Parings:** Mia&Alex, Mia&Garet, Isaac&Jenna, Felix&Picard, Sheba's a slut, Saturos&Menardi, Karst&Agatio.

-&-

_Part 1: "Someday"_

_How the hell did we wind up like this?   
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed   
And try to turn the tables._

"Are you ready?" The man called.

"Yep!" Responded the small boy, not yet of five years.

"Ok!" The father threw the ball, thin blue hair flowing freely with his motions.

"Got it!" The son clutched the ball in both hands, loosing balance and falling backwards. "Yaaaa!!!" He shut his eyes tight, then felt two hands softly on his shoulders, pushing him back up.

"Got you!" the girl, about seven years, giggled as she tickled her little brother.

"Mia!!" He squealed and squirmed in his sister's grasp. "Stop!" He clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"What?" Mia laughed. "I'm sorry, Alex, I can't hear you. You need to stop laughing and speak clearly.

"I said-"He gasped for breath between laughs and words. "Stop heet!"

"What?"

"Stop!" He came back by poking her stomach.

"Hey!"

"Come on you three, dinner (AKA lunch) is ready." Their mother peeked out from behind the door, aromas from hot foods coming from inside.

"Smells good!" Their father walked inside.

"Come on, Alex!" Mia grasped her brother's hand and ran inside with him.

The family sat around a small table. Asumi, the mother, had long blue hair- well, everyone in the family's hair was blue. You see, this family was some of the last of the mercury tribe. The rest were rather old or in their teens- making Mia and Alex the only children.

Any way, Asumi was in her early 20's and had a calm, steady nature. She was loving-, as all mothers should be- but never stressed. Her husband, Jason, was high spirited and young at heart. Mia was loving and sweet, as Alex looked up to her and it was hard to ever recall a time he wasn't following her, usually clutching to her skirts.

After their meal, Mia was cleaning up the dishes, her little sidekick carrying them from the table to the small tub of water. Asumi was cleaning off some old family heirlooms that sat on the mantle, Jason sharing in the joy and pride of gazing at the signs of the mercury clan.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Madam!" a woman rushed in, panting. "Madam, you must hurry! It's Jacob, he's fallen ill!!"

"Jason, you take care of her. Mia, you come with me." Asumi rushed across town, Mia at her heels and Alex stumbling around behind her.

When they arrived at the small house, they found a very pale man lying on the bed.

"Than-" The man's eyes suddenly went wide and his face turned blue. Coughing hard, he turned on his side- throwing up over the side of the bed. "Thank heavens... you're here..." He moaned, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Mia, fetch water!"

"Right!" Mia ran outside.

Alex stood still. Traumatized. Wide-eyed and gawking, he was about ready to scream.

"Ply!" Asumi whispered, using everything she had to heal the sick.

The man showed no improvement.

"I've returned!" Mia ran in with a bucket of water. ((Authors note: Don't ask me why they didn't use douse...))

"Good girl- Alex?! Mia, get Alex out of here!"

"Yes ma'am!" Mia nodded, scooping her brother into her arms, carrying his shaking form outside.

Once outside, he started to cry uncontrollably.

"Alex, Alex, it's ok." Mia put him down and hugged him. He returned the embrace and cried into her shoulder. "What you saw was ok... that man will be fine. That's Mommy's job, she helps people get better. It's a perfectly ok thing to be scared at first, but then you find out that there's nothing to be afraid of, cause it's all going to be ok."

"Really?" He sniffled, sitting back and rubbing his eyes.

Mia nodded, and the smile on her face was reflected off of her younger sibling's.

Days passed, and so did Jacob. Nobody had told little Alex that the man hadn't been saved, thus leaving the thought that his mother could fix anything in his mind. And if his mother could do it, so could Mia and himself.

"Miiiiiiiiia!!!" He shouted one day as he ran out the back door to where his sister sat calmly on a blanket, a soft snow making her innocent beauty glow brighter. He grinned as he plopped down next to her.

"Good, Alex, are you ready?" She opened her eyes, smiling at his eagerness.

"Yeah, yeah! Teach me! Ple-ase!!"

"Ok..." Mia held up her hands. "First, you got to aim your powers... see?"

"Like this?" He held his arms out too.

"That's right! Good! Now concentrate your energies to your palms...."

Alex squz his eyes shut to concentrate, making his face look like he just ate a lemon.

"No, not like that. Relax and close your eyes lightly. Ply uses the power of faith- you have to be perfectly sure of yourself and the one's who mean the most to you- no doubts."

He nodded, relaxing his little five-year body.

"Now, in your mind, vision the person you're healing, imagine the ply itself. Summon it, now. There's no way I can instruct you on this step, it should just come naturally." Mia's fairy appeared, sprinkling Alex with bits of... stuff. ((Author's note: I have. No clue.))

Alex's flickered before he started to giggle. "That tickles!"

Mia smiled, then gasped as she clutched her heart- spirit fluttering.

"Mia?!" Alex tugged on her sleeve.

"Where's... mom and dad?!"

"The-"A flash of light echoed through the town, reflecting sharply off the ice and snow.

"Alex, stay!" Mia demanded, standing up and running.

"No, Mia! I wanna come! I can help! I can! Ple-ase?!?!?!" She turned back to see large tears in his little eyes.

"...Ok, maybe it's best. Leaving you alone might be a greater danger..."

Together they ran to the lighthouse- the place the flash had admitted.

"Oh g- oh no... no no no NO!" Mia shouted on approach. She ran up the stairs, fighting against the growing gray in her vision- the light feeling in her head- everything that was working to stop her.

Alex clung close, tripping a few times.

"Alex, no!" Mia held him back, thankful he was too short to see from the base of the lighthouse. "Do NOT follow me, ok? You CAN'T!" She picked him up, shielding his eyes from the view, and placing him in the empty fountain- walls too tall for him to climb. "Mom, Dad!" She continued to run to her parents.

"Mia!" Jason turned from the fight. There were three new people in front of Mia- three people standing between herself and her family. They all looked foreign... reminding her of giant pixies in a way. They didn't have wings and they were frightening... very frightening.

"Mia, run! Get out of here!" Her uncle called, slashing out at one of the strangers as she reached for Mia.

"You can't stop us!" the female stranger lifted her sword, pushing past the man and stabbing his back. Mia's Uncle gave a horrible sound, falling upon her, blood seeping from his mouth and nose. Alas, Mia fainted.

"Mia!" Alex had somehow managed to crawl up the wall using some cracks and vines as a grip. "Mia! Uncle Aned!"

"Alex!" Asumi ran up and took the blow designed for her son.

"Mommy!" Alex caught her, falling underneath her body. "Mom...my?!" He panicked- then something happened that nobody would have thought- he snapped. The small boy- only of five years- grasped his mother's mace, swinging the heavy weapon onto his shoulder.

"Alex!" His father tried to stop him.

"So... by picking up a weapon you choose to fight, is that right little man?"

"No! Leave him alone!!" Jason swung a blow to the woman's side. "You monsters! I won't let you touch him! My brother, my wife, my daughter- all of them! You... you!! You won't have him too!" Blood spilled over the floor.

"Kan!" a muscular male avenged with a slash against Jason's back.

Jason winced, but refused to give up. "You... won't!" He coughed up a puddle of more crimson before delivering a final blow.

"Daddy..." Alex shook uncontrollably, now left to face the two large males on his own.

"What's the matter, KID?! Are you going to try to stop us now too?!"

"Wait, this one's alive too!" The other man prodded Mia over onto her back with the flat of his sword.

"Kill her."

"NO!" A sudden light emitted from behind the small child, the light moving with him so that the two seemed to move as one. The light formed into new figure, one looking to be a male about his early 20s. He had long silvery blue hair with unevenly cut bangs. He was dressed in strange clothes- a light shirt with a collar that covered is neck and blue pants made of a coarse fabric. He held up a short sword. Behind him- very faintly- the shape of a girl about 18 could be made out. She was short, red hair and dressed in worn baggy clothes. She seemed to have her hands full with a black orb which appeared to hide her and part of her companion- making them seem like ghosts. On her finger a green light gave forth from her ring. The two strange men were thrown against the walls of the lighthouse as the male figure slashed at them. "You..." His booming voice mixed with the child's. "You will pay, I'll make sure of it!" The men were thrown into the air as the ghost raised his hand. Soon after him his companion raised her ringed hand and a large fire dragon was summoned and devoured the strangers. Then the ring glowed brighter and the two ghosts disappeared.

"Alex!" Mia woke with a start and ran to her brother as he collapsed into her arms.

"Mia... we can make them better, right? Just like Mommy did to that man... we can make them better."

"Alex..." Mia fell silent.

"We can do it, we can make anyone better, right?" He stumbled over to his mother's body. "They'll get better... ply!" He tried over and over.

"Alex, stop!" Mia finally stopped him, sobbing hard. "Alex... we can't fix them... something's just can't be done... You'd have to be extremely powerful to bring them back..."

"Powerful...?"

"It's ok though, Alex. I'll take care of you. Forever, I Promise. You'll always be the most important thing to me. It's all going to be ok."

_'Powerful...'_

Seven years passed from there, the two depending on each other more then they ever did. One was all the other had left. Mia depended on Alex's strength, warmth, and protection and in return cared for him when he needed it and kept him company.

Mia didn't change much physically. She was still small and beautiful. She still had that caring nature and still treated Alex like a child just to tease.

Nobody would have guessed Mia was the older one. Alex looked to be fourteen or more. He was tall and a brilliant fighter. He didn't trust many people-he was afraid to trust anyone he didn't know before. Deep inside the need for revenge bubbled higher and the guardian spirit that had saved him that day became his rival. He knew things could have been better had he been stronger. He could have saved his parents and he could have saved his sister that horrible scar along her back. He seemed so cold to most- only Mia saw the child that still lied within.

But she knew his childhood was lost- life could never be the same. She knew she couldn't save him from fate. She tried to hide her regret that she couldn't stop his loss of innocence... She missed that laughing smile and tickling that toddler. But he never let her see that he was upset. No, she was happy for that. She was happy they still had each other. He'd smile for her.

He'd always smile for her.

He'd escort her to the houses where she was needed. Every once in a while travelers would cause trouble- trying to take advantage of the beautiful caring young lady. Alex would merely throw them out of town- no use fighting because then they'd just have to heal them and that would be a waste of energy.

"Alex-chan!" Mia came running into the room where her brother was sprawled out on a bed. "I have to go to Mrs. Kannan's house, she's caught the flu!" She never had to ask him to come along, he'd just follow. She wasn't even sure he knew she wanted him there.

After healing the woman-, Mia stood to leave.

"Wait." Mrs. Kannan said, sitting up.

"Ma'am, you should stay in bed for a short while still."

"No, I want to help you. Alex and you are the last healers of Imil. Without you, we'd be nothing."

"Thank you ma'am. You should rest now."

"No, give me another moment. Will you take my grandchildren under your wing and teach them as you are teaching Alex?"

Alex raised a brow, it never occurred to him that he was a STUDENT...

"Surely. It would be an honor to carry on our family's tradition to them."

Alex jumped. What was she doing?! Only members of the Mercury tribe could become healers?! Was she betraying her family, giving away the secret?!

"Justin, Megan!" The woman called in two children about seven years of age each. "You are now Mia's new students."

The two nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Then let's go, students." Mia led them back to the sanctum.

For the next two years, Mia worked primly with the two new comers. Non-adepts needed the extra training. She never noticed something was amiss until something was missing.

-&-

Ame: Now for the start of informal author notes! Hi! My name's Ame (obviously). I have put my time into studying Alchemy and world history such as the theory of Lemuria (Also called Mu or Pacifica). And now I shall introduce you to my muses!

Alex: Help... me...

Van: Hi! n-n;;

Alna: Yay!!!

Fury: o-o

Ember: -.-

Torch and scorch: We eat your flames!

Fever: (Too busy eating)

Ame: And the other djinn are outside playing...

Other djinn: IT'S COLD!!!!

Ame: Sometimes we'll have my 'co-authoresses' come and do interludes or something! They have their own muses, so we'll eventually have the whole gang here! Just as another key of warning I want to tell you again: I can be an EXTREME PERVERT. Felix and Picard WILL be used in EXTREME YAOI ways. Ok? n-n

Alex: - ;;

Ame: Strange twists in the plot are assured. Mary-sue-ism is slight, butthey always get killed, so it's ok! n-n


	2. PartI: 2 And he goes

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase.   
Lately there's been too much of this   
But don't think it's too late._

"Alex! Alex, would you g-"Mia looked around, a sick feeling in her gut. "Alex?" She went into the bedroom to find him staring blankly out the window at the lighthouse. "Alex, are you ok?"

"The lighthouse... We were told to never let anyone in the lighthouse..." He stood, turning to face his sister.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She noticed he was dressed in traveler's clothing, a small bag in his hand. "What are you doing?!" It occurred to her that he planned to leave her. Tears came to her eyes, the warmth fully drawn from his face.

"We were told to protect the mercury tribe... we were told a lot of things." If she could go against her teachings and teach normal children ply. If she thought she could just forget that she had a brother and that things were normal. Then he could do the same. "I'll be back soon enough..."

"Alex..." She followed him to the door. "Alex, no!" She cried as she clung to his arm.

"I'll be back soon." He shook her off and left.

"Alex... don't do this..." She cried as he drifted off out of sight as snow started to come down again.

Soon enough a few days passed, then weeks and Mia lost track of time. Somehow, she was able to shake off her brother's absence from her outward appearance.

She still felt it inside...

And it grew with every day...

Where would he go? What would he do? What did he mean before he left?

They were the last of their family. The rest had been killed guarding the lighthouse or had died of old age. They were closer than anyone could ever be- closer than a husband and a wife.

But now...

But now he was gone.

She felt as if someone had pulled all of her insides out and left her with an empty shell. The smallest bit of comfort lay in the winter. The flu season would hit soon and she'd be busy. Hopefully too busy to worry.

But she still knew she'd get home every night and cry. It hurt, not just in her heart, but her body.

She also knew that this would happen. A long time ago on the steps of mercury lighthouse she knew. For it was at that moment Alex had learned to hate. And that was the kind of hate that grew. The more he would grow, the more he would realize how cruel the world was.

That was one of the scariest things.

In Imil, Alex had been insulated. Everything was so perfect.

But now, now he was who knows where. He would see many things and she knew that the hate would grow. He hated outsiders because they had killed their parents, the outsiders had tried to hurt her countless times. She knew he blamed the outsiders for everything that made him how he was. How would he act now that he was the outsider?

Then another thought hit her. She sat up straight where Alex had been sitting before he left. Her eyes grew wide and jaw dropped. Muscles tight and twitching from time to time as tears welled up in her eyes. Her jaw shook as she attempted to speak. Lungs were frozen, along with her body.

Her eyes were set on the lighthouse, but her thoughts were seeing what had happened.

The loving boy she once knew was gone and before her stood a cold man. _'We were told to protect the mercury tribe... we were told a lot of things.' _Could he have meant... did he blame HER?

She thought about the boy that she thought she knew. He would never had blamed her... the boy she knew was the same one she'd used to tickle and play catch with. The one who giggled and laughed easily. The one that clung to her skirts.

"Alex... what happened to you..."

_'I'll take care of you. Forever, I Promise. You'll always be the most important thing to me. It's all going to be ok.'_ Did he mean... that he didn't believe her?

"Alex!" She screamed, curling up, crying hard. "Alex, I never meant to hurt you! What did I do! Please, come back..." She fell asleep crying.

The next day she dragged herself out of bed and stumbled into town with blood shot eyes to answer the first flu call.

"Mia, you don't look well. Maybe you should lay down as well." Megan tried to convince her. "Justin and I can take care of everything. We're ready."

"No, you wouldn't understand. I need to heal people, I need to make myself busy. It's for the best. Watch the sanctum for more calls." She fumbled outside, falling into the snow. "Come on Mia... keep it together..." She straightened herself out, walking calmly to the old couple's house. "Just keep breathing..." _you too, Alex. Please keep breathing..._ The ground shook and the sky lit up with fantastic colors. "What?!" Mia was knocked off her feet. "That was... the south! That's whe-"She stopped herself and stood up, shaking herself off stubbornly. "I'm sure I'll hear news soon enough. Right now, there are people out there who actually need me."

-&-

Ame: In case you're wonder, Mt. Aleph's bolder just fell. This chapter's shorter, but there's a lot of them like this. I like to think short chapters help the story move. Long one's get boring -o

Alex: Either that or you're just lazy...

Ame: I got lazy on part 2 u-u REALLY lazy... but now we're editing, so it should be ok! Oh, and all reviews are answered on the website. Even though I haven't linked the webpage yet -o Feel free to email me if you want something explained or you want some spoilers -o questions like 'what where those 'ghost' things on Mercury lighthouse are common . Quick hint: that's answered in part ((Counts on fingers)) six?? I think... One thing n-n Though, those who are smart enough should be able to guess it in the first chapter of part one -o


	3. PartI: 3 Companionship

_Someday, somehow   
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now,   
I know you're wondering when.   
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow,   
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now,   
I know you're wondering when._

Alex himself traveled south, wandering from place to place as to learn more of the lighthouses. Growing stronger as he went. Some day... yes, someday he would have his revenge on the normal people. Revenge for his parents, revenge on the people who'd changed Mia, revenge on all those who made him who he was. He'd been outcast, thrown aside, by enough people.

As fate would have it, he stumbled into a camp one night. One camp that would change his life forever and possibly claim it one day. Whether it was a mistake or not is not for me to tell. You'd have to ask Alex himself.

"Who's there!" A man stood up from the small cooking fire and lit the surrounding trees a blaze.

"Settle, fellow adepts." Alex jumped back and used douse to calm the flames. "I meant not to startle you."

"Saturos, he's a water adept. Ask him what he wants." A woman whispered to her male companion.

"What did you intend on doing, sneaking up on us?"

"I had no intention of finding you at all."

"What are you doing out this late, little boy?" Menardi stood arrogantly.

"What are you doing out here yourself, Vault isn't too far." Alex came back with.

"That is enough, we do not need to speak to you. If I were you I'd continue to where ever you were headed and forget about us before a fight starts." Felix stood as well.

"Felix, you set a great example. Children can't keep their mouths shut. We'll have to deal with this one first." Saturos reached for his sword.

"Wait, Saturos, don't we need a mercury adept for the mercury lighthouse?"

"We'll kidnap that healer in Imil that everyone was talking about- granted we don't find one in Vale."

"You plan on lighting mercury lighthouse, do you?" Alex smirked. "Why fight against someone with common interests? The healer of Imil- Mia is her name. I know her, yes, I know her well. I wish my revenge on her for what she did to my family. A revenge I can only get by firing that very beacon." He stopped, not knowing if they already knew of the power released by the golden sun. "And to see Alchemy restored to the world. The golden age of man restored. Lest our world wither away." He knew his skills, his sharp persuasive tongue. He knew they would accept.

He knew he was lying too. He didn't care for a world full of adepts. Though, to rule such a grand world with the power of the golden sun, to have the mercury clan restored. Yes... maybe this might suit his fancy after all. He could destroy those who'd killed his parents as well...

Everyone was silent for a while. Finally, Saturos snorted. "Fine, you can come."

"I'm sure you won't regret it." He bowed. "My name is Alex."

"Saturos, Menardi, and Felix." Saturos pointed.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." The water adept grinned.

They traveled for quite some time to find information on Sol Sanctum. Finding nothing new, They went to the scholar Kraden who had been sent to Vale for the purpose to study the sanctum.

"I shall catch up to you later then?" The small party was discussing the plan. Saturos and Menardi would go to the scholar and force him to tell them the secrets of the sanctum.

Felix would see if he could find a way into the sanctum seeing as he knew Vale best.

Alex would be near to help if trouble arrived, keeping an eye on both teams and ready to jump from the shadows to startle anyone who opposed.

It seemed a sound plan, at least until the scholar refused every attempt of milking information.

"I have business with someone else." Was all he would say. Thus as you should know, everyone has heard Isaac's story thus I shall tell as little of it as the plot may allow, for this story is Alex's not Isaac's.

While this occurred, Alex was busying himself watching over Imil from a mountain peak. As close as he felt to Mia, he couldn't forget his cause. Mia had forgotten him and she's recognize him once he'd lit the lighthouse.

"I had better check on those reckless fools..." He mumbled as he teleported into the sanctum in time to hear them discussing something about hostages and stars. Luckily, he was good to coming to a conclusion that someone had beaten them to the stars etc.

He transmitted himself in front of a boy with red hair who you know as Garet Jerra. "Will you allow me to take those stars off of your hands?" (note: Genki had my game at this point. I don't have the exact quotes.)

"Alex, you're late!" Menardi scolded.

Alex ignored her, taking the stars from Garet. He could feel their powers already. The stones themselves were this strong... what about the lighthouses, it would make one wonder.

"I fear I must apologize in advance, but you're missing one." The burning sensation of the Mars star inside its bag was missing.

"You told us to give you the stars, now let Jenna and Kraden go!" Garet protested.

"We told you to give us ALL of the stars. Now fetch the last one."

"You want us to get the Mars star?"

"Didn't you hear me?" He nodded. "Unless you want your friends to be hurt." Alex returned to the others. It was then he understood fully. It was clear why the boy would want to protect such a jewel. Jenna's long hair pulled back, that wide-eyed childish look... She resembled someone reasonably.

Mia...

The name echoed through the frozen contours of the man's heart, deepening the crack of dull pain that had plagued him for almost a year now.

Suddenly the ground shook.

"What's happening?!" Saturos shouted above the commotion.

"Where'd the water go?!" Kraden panicked.

"What's that!" Jenna pointed to a giant floating boulder with a single large eye.

They finally came to the conclusion that they'd take Jenna and Kraden with them and leave Isaac, Garet, and the mars star behind.

"Perhaps we shall meet again." Were his last words before following his fellows and hostages out.

Once regrouped outside, the six traveled to Imil. Well, avoiding the town as requested and heading to the lighthouse directly.

-&-

Ame: Hah n-n; I forgot about the bits of Jenna&Alex. But it's just because Jenna reminds him so much of Mia.

Alna: (Grins) I can't wait ti-

Ame: (covers mouth) o-o; Oh, and I mixed horoscope 'science' into the mix XD I guess I should leave that to the part I just wrote in part 4 chapter 2. –gah- it's so cold here this time of year...

Alex: I thought Ma-

Ame: SHHHH!!! Why is everyone trying to- OK! moving on... I'm building a special present and a public apology to my good friend Yui n-n; She just keeps buying me things and takes me along on all her family vacations- and I keep leaving her behind on ours T-T So now I'm off to her house! More edits later! (14. 11. 04, 1:42 PM)


	4. PartI: 4 And he came back

-&- ((Edit, 15.11.04: I like the two following disclaimers. They're staying))

Ame: Once again, I do not (sadly enough) own a brain!

Alex: ... disclaimer, Ame...

Ame: Oh yeah o.o I don't own golden sun n-n;; but I DO own some pretty cheesy jokes... Knock knock!

Alex: ...

Ame: Come on! Say who's there! Knock knock!

Alex: ...

Ame: Knock knock!...

-&-

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway   
that we could end up saying   
Things we've always needed to say   
so we could end up staying.   
Now the story's played out like this   
Just like a paperback novel.   
Let's rewrite an ending that fits   
Instead of a Hollywood horror._

The next day Mia was feeling a lot better. Megan and Justin had let her sleep in and she was now off on a call.

So many people in the town despised the flu season. But she... she found it contorting. No nasty travelers for Alex to defeat and no free time to even think of Alex. There she went again.

In her dreams maybe.

It was late in the day, a few hours past supper, when she was summoned to an old couple's house.

She was just about to leave when she ran into some travelers who had followed her inside. Neither of the owners could protect her if they turned out to be sickos and they had her out numbered and mostly outsized.

"Wh-who are you?!" She panicked, trying to keep it hidden.

Just then, the room lit up with a brilliant blue light.

"Wh- the light house!" She felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. "Alex!" _He's back! He's finally back! _She almost smiled. _But where did he go? Why would he enter the lighthouse?! _She ran off, across the wintry country.

Standing on the base of the lighthouse, she looked around wildly for any sign of her brother. "What's going on... who moved this statue here... Alex... di-"She stood helpless, not even noticing the small group of three run up behind her until they moved the statue out of the way. "How- did you do that?" she asked.

One of the boys nodded. This boy just so happened to be Isaac. With him traveled Both Garet and Ivan.

"Thank you, now I must be going! Only Alex and I may enter the light house, and SOMEBODY is here!" She continued in, followed by the small party of uninvited guests. But she didn't mind. She enjoyed being followed again, these boys even protected her when she was attacked.

"They're so similar..." She whispered after a battle and continued to run. The next obstacle shook her. A statue sat in the path and the floor had been broken. "Alex... Alex would have never done this. He hates this lighthouse, he'd never come here. And he has too much pride in his heritage to destroy it..." She muttered as Isaac and his friends fixed the path. "Wait!" She stopped them from continuing. "You have business here too, don't you?" She couldn't stop thoughts of Alex. The small child that had followed her around, the boy who had protected her. "I'll come with you. I feel I can trust you." Anyone who acted like that warm brother she had once cherished was worth trusting.

Isaac nodded, accepting her to join them and fight beside them. Fighting with those three brought a sad smile to her face. Sure she was worried about Alex, but these three were everything he used to be. It was almost like fighting next to all three of Alex's sides. His quiet yet committed side being Isaac, the warm and loving side of Garet, and the small childish side of Ivan.

_I don't know what Alex is doing... and I'm sure he doesn't either. I HAVE to see him again... we need at talk... Alex... _

Meanwhile Alex anticipated the arrival of his sister as he stalled Saturos and Menardi long enough so that the two teams would meet at the top after the beacon had been lit.

And finally the moment came.

Alex made sure he was hidden behind the light and- just as he'd thought- Mia came up the stairway. Along with her came three other adepts. He fought with himself to not fling himself out and greet her. She was a traitor, and enemy. In her eyes, he was now the villain. They could never be siblings again. Nobody would ever know or have to know what they once were.

No.

That past was not his. None of that ever happened.

He continued to watch as Saturos took them on. He watched as the amateur team near fell to their knees and felt the compelling urge to jump into the beacon's pit. Mia wouldn't live, and it would be his fault.

"We've done it!" Garet cried triumphantly.

Alex jumped up and blinked in surprise as they celebrated their victory. He stepped out, wanting to share the joy with Mia-then realized what he had done. But it was too late to turn back. "I shall tell you what he means..." He acted casual.

"That voice! could it be? Alex!" Mia jumped, he could see the saddened joy in her eyes. At this time, he wished they were alone on the blanket again- learning ply. He hated this lighthouse, this is where it all fell apart- and this is where the last thing precious in his life would learn to hate him.

He wanted to cry, to scream, to let it all out- The mounting feelings that formed after all these years. That feeling of loneliness that had formed out of a love and formed into a greater love for his sister- the last person in his family. Instead he just nodded. "It's been a while, Mia."

"Alex, do you realize what you've done?"

He shook his head. "Ha! Of course... I have freed great power that has long been sealed away.

Mercury, the lighthouse of water... what a mighty force."

"Alex, you... are you mad!?"

He jumped in fear, fear of coming thus far and being judged a negative. He came here for her, and now he could feel it. He was about to become the bad guy. "No, Mia... Don't you understand"

"Huh?"

"The lighthouse granted you great power during your battle with Saturos."

"It's true... I could use my power without ever depleting it."

"Don't you see? The mercury Lighthouse supplied you with limitless psynergy."

"Psynergy? Are you telling me my powers come from psynergy?"

He stepped forward, trying to make a desperate friendly point while at the same time staying cool. "You and I are both members of Mercury Clan... Masters of Water Psynergy."

"Mia is an adept too, isn't she?" Garet looked to his leader. Isaac nodded. "Geez, Isaac, you knew all along, and you didn't tell us?"

"Tell me, Alex.. Why wasn't Saturos able to use his full power?" Ivan piped.

"Ah, yes... I shall explain it all. Saturos is aligned with Mars, the clan of fire. Fire and water are opposing elements... His full power was bound by the water psynergy of the lighthouse."

"Didn't Saturos know that?" Mia looked at Alex, partially glad for the subject change.

Alex shook his head. "of course he knew. However, he failed to appreciate the power of the lighthouse. As did I..."

"Is that why we were able to defeat Saturos?" Garet was for once unsure of his strength.

"No... there is more to it. I stood by, watching your battle from afar..."

"you were watching us?" Ivan jumped.

"Yes. I did not help Saturos, because I was certain he would win. But I was wrong... you have become great fighters in a short time." He smiled. ((AWWWW!!!))

Just then, Saturos was able to stumbled up to his knees.

"Saturos is up again!? But we beat him!" Ivan shuddered.

"Me? beaten? Never! I lost to the lighthouse, not you!"

"I was merely stalling you until Saturos regained his strength"

"You were just buying time! That's not fair, Alex!" Mia scolded.

Alex merely shrugged, heaving Saturos onto his shoulder.

"I won't let saturos escape!" Garet had a hand on his blade.

"And just what are you going to do? Will you finish him off?" Alex challenged his sister's new friend.

"I will." Garet growled.

"If that's the case, you will have to fight me, as well. I've seen you fight. you cannot hope to win. An I doubt you are the type to "finish" anyone off!"

"Of course, you are welcome to believe whatever you want." Saturos scoffed.

With that Alex swifted away unto the lower platform.

"He warped again!" Garet jumped.

"Again? He's done that before?" Mia looked to her friend, perplexed.

"Yeah, in sol sanctum..."

"That psynergy... the warp. Does that mean Mia can use it?" Ivan was half hopeful.

"No, it's impossible. Even Alex didn't have this kind of power before." Mia shook her head.

Ah, well... I can't stay the same Alex you knew forever... Well, it seems that my ride has returned while we were speaking. And so, I bid you adieu." ((SEE! HE SPEAKS FRENCH!!!))

"Isaac, Saturos still has the elemental stars!" Ivan jumped.

"that's right! we can't let them leave now!" Garet urged his leader to do something.

"Oh? And you want to take the elemental stars from Saturos?" Alex raised a brow.

"What do you think?!" Garet taunted.

"Ha! too bad! Menardi has them. you'll have to ask her!" Saturos laughed.

"That reminds me... Do you still have the Mars star?"

"Yes." Isaac stood firm.

"I appreciate your honesty." He moved unto the elevator. "I suppose you'll be willing to pursue us for the elemental stars?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to it. I shall see you soon then. Good-bye."

"I look forward to our next battle." Saturos grinned.

"YOUR parents died protecting this lighthouse, mine died because I hadn't the courage to light it." He left.

"They're gone..." Ivan whimpered.

"Shoot... We couldn't even save Jenna..." Garet fumed.

"I don't deserve to be a healer... We couldn't stop them from lighting the beacon. I've failed my clan, failed in my duty..."

"That's not true! We can still beat them, right Isaac?" Ivan couldn't bear her tears.

"yes."

"That's right, Isaac! All we have to do is stop them from lighting all the lighthouses! The beacon of mercury has been lit. but we'll stop them next time."

"that's right. We can save Jenna at the next lighthouse." Garet sighed.

Yes. We won't let Alex get away with this... Let's go after them now!" Mia growled.

"huh?" The boys jumped.

"What's the matter? We should hurry!"

"We? Mia, are you coming along with us?" Garet jumped.

She nodded.

"But the people of Imil need you, Mia." Ivan reasoned.

She shook her head. "it's ok. "The fountain shall be filled as long as light fills the lighthouse." That's an old saying. The fountain will run over with healing waters now." She shook her head. "I have mixed feelings about leaving, but Imil will be fine as long as the fountain continues to flow with the water of Hermes. We should hurry if we're going to follow them."

And so they traveled back to Imil, entering the sanctum, Mia nervously approached her students.

"...... I... how should I tell you?"

"You have something to say? what is it?" Megan perked up.

"Well, I... uh... I... I'll be joining Isaac on his quest. It's very hard for me to leave you, but it's the lighthouse."

"You said the world would be in danger if the lighthouse was lit, right?" Justin remembered.

"Is that why you're leaving? To protect the world?"

"Yes... that's right..."

"Then there's nothing we can do..."

"we won't stop you, then. After all, you are trying to protect the mercury clan."

Mia frowned, remembering the things Alex had said. "Yes, I am..."

"As members of the Mercury clan... we will protect Imil ourselves. So don't worry, ok?"

"I will try hard and learn to heal as well as you, Mia!"

Mia looked at each of them and nodded. :OK, I'll leave the village in your hands, Megan, Justin...

We can leave w/o any worries, now."

-&-

Ame: Knock KNOCK!!!

Alex: u-u

Ame: Come on, work with me! Knock knock!

Alex: ...

Ame: knock knock!!!!...


	5. PartI: 5 Steamshipping

-&-

Knock knock

Who's there?

Disclaimer

Disclaimer who?

Disclaimer: I don't own you!

-&-

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as   
you know that someday I will._

_Someday, somehow   
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now   
I know you're wondering when.   
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow   
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now   
I know you're wondering when.   
(You're the only one who knows that)_

Thus the journey continued. As the plot thickened, so did Mia's hate. As did Alex's fondness and regret.

"Some day..." He told himself. "Some day, Mia. Everything will be back to normal. You will see..."

It never occurred to him that the fact that Mia had joined up with three strange males was kind of fishy. She was always afraid of travelers, especially males. And here she was traveling with three with the intent of bringing him to his knees.

Reality finally hit him one night when he sneaked away from Karst and Agatio to check up on the two teams.

Everyone on Felix's team was present and resting in Loho before their trip into Atteka to visit Contigo and the Jupiter lighthouse.

Jenna moaned in her sleep a little as she kicked off her blanket, Alex replacing it carefully. He couldn't help but envy them- Felix and Jenna. They had been separated a little over three years ago as well and one was all the other one had. And they were still close and understood each other perfectly. It was frightening sometimes to see the resemblance. Jenna had her hair tied back and cared deeply for the ones she held close. She was stubborn too.

Felix's hair was almost as long as Alex's and he had the same quiet personality. Neither liked to work with other people. Felix mainly because he didn't want others to be in danger and Alex because he liked the freedom to roam without being followed.

He shook his head and moved on before he woke someone. _At least I'm straight... _He looked to where Picard snuggled up next to Felix. _But I guess it's still a taboo relationship._

At Isaac's camp, everything seemed fine until he noticed something. Only two little blonde heads peeked out from the blankets.

Ivan twisted slightly as Alex stepped over him, the boy seeming no more than four years stretched to the highest as he slept. ((AWWWWWW!!! Sleeping Ivan!)) Alex managed to smuggle the cloak ball out from the boy's bag and sneak towards some voices in the deep wood.

"No way, Garet, you have to be kidding me! Jenna? Really!" He could hear Mia laugh.

He held his breath deep, fighting every emotion that came to his gut.

"I'm not kidding! Why would I lie?" He heard Garet respond.

Carefully, Alex hovered over the under brush, making sure his cloak was working to perfection.

In a small clearing near a pond, he saw Mia and Garet sitting close at the edge of the water.

"I bet Isaac remembers that. He remembers most everything." Mia sighed.

"You like Isaac, don't You?" Garet grinned.

"I never said that! I'm just saying that... he likes Jenna."

"He isn't getting either of my girls, I can tell you that." Garet poked her nose.

Mia giggled. "Garet! You hog!"

_Everything's fine here too... I guess... _Alex turned, looking back slightly and teleporting back to where Karst and Agatio were stationed.

"Hey, Garet. I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"You have a sibling, don't you?"

"I have two, a younger brother and older sister, why?"

"I- never mind..."

"Oh come on, you can tell me. You're not going to pick up my brother, are you? Cause there's enough here for you and Jenna to share!" He laughed.

_Garet has such a great sense of humor... _Mia laughed along _He's a great guy, and he's a great friend. But I don't know if I can... _"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends. If it's where you hid Isaac's cookie, then yes."

The two laughed again, remembering how confused Isaac was when he couldn't find his cookie when Mia took it and hid it.

_... I can tell him. He's too funny to tell anyone such a serious thing._ "Do you remember, when we were at the top of Mercury lighthouse?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well... I have a brother too..." She hung her head, already regretting the words.

"Mia, it's ok, you don't have to tell me who it is. I knew it. I'm your best friend, do you really think I wouldn't catch on that fast?"

"Really?"

"Of course! Everyone knows Kraden's really your brother!"

Mia fell over.

"Hey! I was kidding!" He helped her up. "Don't worry, I'm sure Alex will come to his senses soon enough."

"Thank you, Garet." Mia threw her arms around him and cried. "He used to be just like you, believe it or not..." She sobbed. "He used to be kind, loving, funny... everything."

"Its going to be ok, Mia. I'm here. I promise I always will be..."

Hearing her own words again made her cry harder. She betrayed him, and she deserved all that she got. But she was so happy to have Garet there.

Everything would be okay, she knew it would be. But that didn't stop it from hurting and even Garet couldn't fill the gapping hole Alex had left in her heart.

_Mia..._ Alex sat on a tree's branches above his own camp... and as the song goes...


	6. PartI: 6 Trapped, Fallen

- - Ame: HAHA! Now chap 6 is to be edited!  
  
Alex: something's wrong here...  
  
Ame: Yeah, this one was supposed to be chapter 4... but it kind of missed the mark nn;;;  
  
Alex: are you sure that's the only thing?  
  
Ame: Renna was right, you are mean! XP  
  
Alex: and you're insane.  
  
Ame: isn't everyone? That's the big thing with anime lovers today, they're all insanely hyper almost all of the time nn even some of the artists of CLAMP! Who I don't own... along with GS that I don' own... --  
  
- -  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables.  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel.  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror.  
  
It was then that Alex stopped checking up on Isaac's team- focusing himself on Felix's.  
Then the day came.  
Alex woke in a tree bordering the Jupiter lighthouse. Karst and Agatio were talking quite loudly under.  
"You had better be right, Agatio! You hardly ever are..." Karst frowned.  
"I assure you, the water adept always walks in back. They're very protective of her."  
Alex raised a brow. It was obvious they planned on something with Mia, she was the only female Adept they knew.  
"Alex! Get down here, tree boy!" Karst yelled.  
"What seems to be the problem?" He jumped down.  
"Isaac has caught up to Felix. We must stop them! Now come! they're nothing without their water adept..."  
He knew not of their plan, but he had to play along.  
They waited for a while inside the lighthouse until Isaac's group was crossing the small bridge that they had found before.  
"Ready?" Karst hissed.  
"Come on my pretty..." Agatio laughed as Mia hesitated to cross.  
"I don't know guys... it doesn't look firm."  
"Come on, Mia, Isaac and I got across fine!" Ivan smiled.  
"Here, I'll show you. Hold my hand." Garet offered.  
"O-Ok..." Mia grasped the boy's hand. Garet walked a step ahead. One step too far... "Ahhhhh!!!"  
"Mia!" Garet's grasp failed as Mia fell off of the collapsed bridge. "Oof!" He jumped down with her, partially from loss of balance.  
"Noooo!!!" Mia squealed as he slipped off the small floor that just so happened to be there.  
"Garet!" Ivan yelled  
"Mia!" Isaac ran back to the edge.  
It wasn't long until Felix ran up under them on a lower balcony.  
"Hang on, Mia! Don't worry, Garet! Everything will be fine!" Isaac tried to reassure even himself.  
Mia stood from trying to pull Garet up as he clung for dear life from the ledge. "Don't worry about me... I'm fine, but Garet..." she turned back to Garet. "Garet, you're only using one arm to hang on... what's the matter?"  
"I don't know... I think I hurt my arm when I fell... It's totally numb! I can't move it!"  
"You shouldn't have tried to save me when I fell into that hole..."  
"Oh, Mia, don't blame yourself... I wasn't going to leave you down there!"  
"It's no use! I can't pull you up, Garet! I'm not strong enough!" She struggled to pull him up with failed efforts. "Isaac, please! You've got to save Garet!"  
Isaac sweat hard, looking to Ivan. "This doesn't look good... We have to save Garet, and fast!"  
Ivan nodded.  
"No. I'm afraid you won't be doing that..."  
Ivan and Isaac whipped around to see the male speaker walk up with a female.  
"Who are you?!" Ivan tried to keep dignified.  
Karst smiled "Me? Why, I'm Karst."  
"and I'm Agatio." He stood tall and put on his toughest face.  
Isaac wasn't impressed, instead, he was very irritated. "If you're not here to help my friend, then get out of my way, so I can do it myself!"  
Karst shook her head "Your friends will have to take care of themselves. You have a little debt to repay."  
"Debt? What are you talking about? We've never even seen you before!" Ivan jumped.  
"Regardless, you have done Karst here a great wrong, and you're beginning to be a hindrance to us." Agatio snorted.  
Ivan and Isaac were silent for a while.  
"Wait a second... You two look familiar somehow... Do you know Saturos and Menardi?" Isaac finally spoke up.  
Karst nodded "So, you're not such a fool after all, Isaac! you are right. We are of the same clan. The fire clan from the frozen land of Prox, far to the north!"  
"Prox?" Ivan sweat. "Never heard of it."  
Agatio turned away. "That doesn't surprise me. Our town hangs on the brink of extinction. And the seal placed on Alchemy is responsible!"  
Isaac looked confused. "What are you saying? That doesn't make any sense."  
"It matters not! For soon, Prox will recover its lost power..."  
"We shall bring Prox back from the edge," Agatio turned back, "and then all the people of Weyard will knell before us!"  
"You think we'd let you, after hearing all that nonsense?" Ivan retorted.  
"See! You're a hindrance!" Karst scolded.  
"And Felix was trying to help you?" Isaac started to shake.  
"Actually... we don't know what Felix's objectives are."  
"And we don't care, as long as he lights the beacon on Jupiter lighthouse." Karst nodded.  
"Then get out of our way! We're here to stop Felix!" Ivan stood as tall as he could.  
Karst merely shook her head  
Ivan grew angrier. "Move, or we'll have to move you ourselves!"  
"Did you hear that, Karst? They actually want to fight?"  
Karst rolled her eyes. "you mean to tell us that you would leave your friend... hanging?"  
"So, this was all part of your plan?" Isaac glared.  
Agatio looked to Karst.  
"Cowards! Stop playing dirty and fight fair!" Ivan yelled.  
Agatio nodded. "If you really are the brats who Killed Saturos and Menardi, then you've earned some new foes!"  
Karst shook her head. "But answer me this: would you still cry foul if you were fighting us four on two?"  
"That's why you were waiting up here? to set a trap and make Mia and Garet fall?"  
"We didn't plan on snaring both of them, though... that was a pleasant surprise!"  
"So that's the deal, is it? You came up here to fight us?"  
"Oh, did you figure that out all on your own? Impressive! I'm quite fond of intelligent boys..." Karst Teased.  
Ivan turned to Isaac for support. "I hope you don't think we're afraid of a fair fight, two on two..."  
"a fair fight?"  
Karst shook her head again. "I'm sorry if I misled you, but we have a third... a water adept... Alex!" Glancing around. "Alex? ...Where is he?"  
"What's wrong, Karst?"  
"It's Alex! He's gone!"  
"What!?"  
"Alex!"  
"Alex?" Isaac and Ivan jumped.  
Alex had separated from the group a while ago, afraid that his emotions for his sister would spoil the plan- causing more trouble than it was worth.  
He still watched from a far, deciding to get himself ready as Felix entered the room he was stationed in.  
"Ah, Felix... I've been waiting for you."  
Felix glanced around in confusion.  
Alex then entered sight. "Have you come here to light the beacon?"  
Felix nodded, the determined look on his face.  
Alex shook his head. "And you're sure that's all you're going to do? .... I saw you watching when Isaac's friends fell into Karst's trap. "he frowned. "I know you, Felix. I know that if you leave Isaac behind, you'll regret it." He shook his head. "You're not like me. You can't simply discard someone who is no longer of use to you. Well, You'd better hurry if you still hope to save them." Nodding, he healed them. "There you go! Consider it a gift. You can still make it. Go on... It is time you followed your true feelings. Go on. Save your friends." Even now. I want to run to Mia, to give her my aid... It seems I am weak as well... I suppose...  
I have no choice but to Part ways with Agatio and Karst.  
He nodded to himself as Felix left. "I'll meet you at the Aerie..." He ran as fast as he could up to the top. He paused before entry. Karst and Agatio were already there. Retreating back down some stair, he transported himself to a safer place- helping the others save Mia. Of coarse, he couldn't let himself be seen. But using the cloak ball, he was able to catch someone if their grip failed on the rope and he was able to get under and push Garet back onto the ledge. He felt like a ghost- like a guardian angel or something. It felt warm, but he had to go. Some time had passed since Felix and been sent off.  
Sure, the beacon was lit, but none ever returned. Not Karst, Agatio, Felix nor piers.  
Luckily for him, Jenna checked it out herself. He stayed behind, watching over his sister still. Finally Sheba had left as well and it was getting late- something had happened.  
Nodding his luck to the others, he raced to the aerie, finding Felix and team unconscience.  
Agatio stood over the bodies, shaking his head. "If we stay here much longer, Isaac and the others will come! We should leave!"  
"I know... But treason deserves death! We must finish them!"  
"There's no time for Petty grudges!" Alex wanted them to guess, not showing himself just yet. He wanted to see if he could play with them.  
"Alex! You..." Agatio jumped.  
"You no longer consider me a friend? I do not care."  
It goes beyond that, Alex! You've betrayed us, and treason deserves death!" Karst hissed.  
"Yes, I heard you the first time." He rolled his eyes. "But shouldn't you heal yourselves before making foolish threats? After fighting both Isaac and Felix, you're in no condition to fight me. and if Isaac and the others come, what chance will you have?"  
"What's keeping Felix and the others?" He could hear Kraden coming.  
"There's no time to talk!" There was no way he wanted Mia to see him amongst the half dead bodies.  
"Then what should we do?"  
"We take the elevator! With the beacon lit, it should be fully operational once more." He panicked.  
"We have no choice. Let's go." Agatio grunted.  
"Good! You're listening to reason! Now follow me!" He led them away.  
Mia, on the other hand, was racing up behind her friends, Garet being supported on Isaac and her own shoulders.  
Kraden got there first, falling silent.  
"What's happened?" Isaac ran up and joined him, followed by his loyal team.  
"It seems they fought with Agatio and Karst..."  
"I had a really bad feeling after Sheba left. I hate it when I'm right..."  
"Your power of prediction must be even stronger than you'd thought, Ivan..." Mia managed a smile. She couldn't help but remember way back when...  
"That's good, Alex! Just put a little more power into it!"  
"Do you really think so, Mia?" He had smiled.  
"Yeah, I think you're stonger than you let yourself believe. Don't give up, ok?"  
"OK!"  
"Promise?"  
"Uh hum!" He nodded happily.  
"Blast! They must have taken the elevator to escape!" Isaac's yell knocked her out of her dream world of memories.  
"How could they have done that to Jenna? Those monsters!" Garet glared.  
"Felix tried to help us... they must have attacked him because he betrayed them." Ivan guessed.  
"So does that mean Felix isn't really our enemy?" Mia wanted so bad to hear that they were friends. Felix was working with Alex, if she remembered right. That would mean that Alex was their teammate... But... they didn't know if Alex had helped take Felix down or not...  
Felix moaned and budged in his sleep.  
"Felix! You're alive!" Kraden jumped up as everyone else winced. Sheba even started to breath sharply.  
"Mia, he needs healing, quickly! There's still time!" Isaac commanded.  
Mia nodded. Healing, it was what she did best. The calming feeling of ply... That fateful day...  
"Don't let 'em die! Felix still has a lot of questions to answer before he's in the clear!"  
"If you save Felix, we'll tell you everything..." Kraden's words encouraged her to heal them faster.  
Come on, Felix. Where's Alex... she wondered as she healed them. Where's my brother! What have you done to him! She wanted to believe that the blame could be put on him... or at least that Felix would know where to find Alex...  
"All right, Felix! We want to know what's going on!" Isaac demanded once Mia had gotten the team to their feet.  
"It's all quite complicated, Isaac. There are a number of extenuating circumstances." Kraden explained.  
"What are you talking about, Kraden?"  
"Look, I don't think any of us are in any shape for another fight right now." Ivan jumped between Garet and Kraden.  
"What do you mean, Ivan?" Isaac said.  
"I'm just saying we should get ourselves back to Contigo and sort things out there."  
"that's a sound plan, Ivan... I fully agree." Everyone nodded in agreement with Kraden. And to Contigo they went.  
"Alex..." Mia whimpered to herself. You were here today, weren't you? What did you do... are you still my enemy or can... can we ever see each other again... I want to call you my brother a again... I want to hold you... More than anything..."If only, if only..." She sung quietly to herself as they journeyed back.  
Isaac and his crew waited in a small house among the northern outskirts of Contigo. Finally, Felix arrived.  
"I'm glad you kept your promise, Felix."  
"All right, let's hear what he has to say for himself!" Garet raged.  
"What can we say, Isaac? Has Felix ever harmed you? Have we ever fought against you?" Jenna sweat.  
"Felix's been avoiding you, but he never had any intention of fighting you or anything..." Sheba supported.  
"And he definitely helped us out back at Jupiter lighthouse." Mia agreed, wanting so much to join with Felix. So close... she'd be SO CLOSE! And Jenna would understand fully... if she ever had the guts to tell...  
"Felix's been worrying about Jenna nonstop since this whole nightmare began!" Ivan paused. "How could she run away from him like that?"  
"She was afraid that is we met, we would be forced to fight... she didn't want that." Piers answered in place of the shrinking Jenna.  
"I know that, now... But it doesn't explain why you're doing this..." Mia looked to Isaac. He understood Jenna so well...  
"Felix betrayed his hometown, Vale... That's why he hasn't been able to face Isaac. Felix had hoped to play the villain alone, without getting Jenna or me involved..."  
Mia's head shot up. Her mind was working like a mad lib puzzle. Alex betrayed his hometown, Imil... that's why he hasn't been able to face me. Alex hoped to play the Villain alone... She made her own ending. He wanted to do it alone... he's not with Karst and that guy... That means he's not a foe, right?  
"He betrayed Vale? Kraden, what are you talking about?" She wished Garet had been answering her instead of Kraden. She wished that they didn't have the view of Alex that they did, but the view she had.  
"He conspired to steal the Elemental stars and fire the beacon of the four lighthouses."  
"that's what Saturos and Menardi were trying to do..." Mia spaced out.  
"Now that we know all of this, shouldn't we be going?" Mia snapped out of it as she noticed Hamma had entered.  
"Hamma!" She smiled."  
"Hello again..."  
The two teams nodded their greeting.  
"Hamma! You... know Isaac? and his companions, too?" Kraden gawked.  
"We met at the temple on the edge of the Lamakan Desert..." Isaac stated  
"I'm Hamma, descendant of Anemos." She interupted.  
Everyone jumped in surprise.  
"I was born in Contigo, and inherited the power of the Anemos."  
"Hey... we just got into Contigo, and we found out this is where Ivan was born!" Garet pieced together.  
"Yeah... we also learned that he's got a sister!" Mia added, the ending almost burning her tongue.  
"sister... you don't mean..." Sheba looked puzzled.  
"That would be me, yes." She shook her head as Ivan approtched. "Not now, Ivan... this isn't the time." She made him jump back. "Three lighthouses have been lit... The elements have been thrown out of balance. Jupiter is growing stronger, and the north grows colder with every passing moment. You must hurry to Mars lighthouse. Ignite its beacon, before all of wayard freezes..."  
"Mars lighthouse? Agatio has the mars star. He's on his way to light it now!" Jenna jumped.  
Hamma concentrated for a moment. "I doubt they will be able to light the mars beacon..."  
"Why's that?" Piers Asked.  
"There is a powerful force that does not want to see Mars rekindled. You will fail as well.. unless you pool (yes... that's what she says...) your strengths together and fight as one."  
"This is bad. We have to go... now!"  
"I had hoped you would feel that way... I've prepared a gift for you to aid you on your way to Mars lighthouse. I must leave you now, but we will meet at the inlet."  
"I'm sorry we left Venus lighthouse without seeing you... I'm sorry for making you worry..." Jenna turned to Isaac and Garet. The two nodded. "Maybe when this is all over, we can all go on a trip together."  
"Hey, Jenna, you sure seem calm, considering that we're racing to meet our enemies..." Sheba smiled at her friend.  
"I'm just relieved that we've sorted our differences..." Mia sighed.  
"Me too, Mia... we could have divided against a common foe." Piers smiled at her.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a little happy that we're not going to have to beat Felix up." Garet grinned.  
"Listen, this is Felix's Quest now... We're just doing what we can to help out..." Isaac reminded.  
"Aren't you happy?" Jenna smiled.  
"Everything's finally come together... this is how it was meant to be, Felix." He took a good look at the new friends. "But Hamma's waiting for us. Let's go to the ship!"  
We're not all together... Maybe after Mars lighthouse... yes... I'm sure we'll see him there...  
Alex smiled sadly as he followed behind the large group. "At least she isn't alone... I won't have to worry... Mia, I'll be back for you." He disappeared as the team approached Prox.  
  
- - Ame: I-hate-part-one...  
  
Alex: then you should just delete it.  
  
Ame: -shrugs- na, it might come in handy sometime... I'm thinking later in part II that I have written down in my notebook I'll quote it, and defiantly part III  
  
Alex: How many parts are there, dare I ask?  
  
Ame: Part I, someday; Part II, How You Remind Me; Part III, Broken Heart Story; PartIV, (possibly...). Only part I and Part II are really... important I guess... Part I is this one with Mia, part II is in the year 2005. Yeah... it's...odd. nn;;;  
  
Alex: I see... 


	7. PartI: 7 May he live forever

Ame: Last chapter of Part I!!! YAY!!!!!!! I like this one though...  
  
Alex: and once more, she does not own me nor the rest of Golden Sun.  
  
Ame: When life gives you lemons, squirt 'em in life's eyes! That joke is so old it's... not funny! Yay!  
  
Alex: ...  
  
Ame: stop talking like Isaac! Did you know Isaac's first word is Mia?  
  
Alex: You've already pointed that out, I believe.  
  
Ame: oh, oops... n_n;;;  
  
- - Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will.  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
He grasped the rocks tight. With every step his heart ached more. He'd come this far and couldn't give up, no matter what. She couldn't stop him. Nothing could.  
She couldn't help him either.  
He wasn't a little kid anymore, he wasn't her little brother. No, he was grown. Growth takes change. We was a different person and it was her fault. Hers and all of her little friend's. It was them, those outsiders that had killed his parents. She was finally seeing things though his eyes though. Little did she know she was doing this all for him...  
  
"Betrayers, you have arrived!" the voice shook the lighthouse as they reached the summit.  
"Who said that!?" Garet looked around in confusion.  
"The wind's too strong! I can't see anything!" Mia clung to his back.  
"I heard it too, but I don't see anyone else up here!" Sheba complained.  
"Felix! Quick! Cast the mars star in before anything has a chance to stop us!"  
Felix nodded, running up to the pit. Just then, he shivered uncontrollably, stepping back slowly.  
"So, you are still intent on lighting the beacon of Mars lighthouse?" The voice boomed.  
"Who said that!" Isaac stepped forward bravely.  
"Have you forgotten me so soon, Isaac? And you Garet?"  
"It seems to know you, Isaac..." Ivan's voice shook. "Do you have any idea who it is?"  
Isaac and Garet both shook their heads.  
"Then search your heart, boy!" The voice boomed again.  
"That voice..." Kraden jumped.  
"It's... it's the wise one!" Garet shouted, choking on his own words.  
"Isaac, since when are you on a first name basis with the Wise One?" Kraden asked.  
"It must have been... Isaac, What happened in Sol Sanctum after we were kidnapped?  
"When Saturos and Menardi stole the elemental stars, they also triggered a volcanic eruption. The wise one prevented Mt.Aleph from erupting so that Garet and I could escape."  
"But... wait, Mt. Aleph DID erupt! There was a huge explosion! We saw it all the way in Vault!"  
"But it would have erupted with us still inside... there was no way we could have escaped in time."  
"The Wise One held off the eruption until we could escape... he even halted the lava flow."  
"I can't believe it... nobody has enough power to do that..." Mia gawked.  
"I know it sounds weird, but I was there, and it happened, so you'll just have to believe us!" Garet reassured her.  
"If it can do all that, this wise one seems more like a god than an Adept."  
"I did not just save you. I also tasked you with recovering the four elemental stars. Why have you disobeyed my command? Why have you come here to light the beacon?"  
"Because Prox will be destroyed if we don't! We can't let that happen..." Jenna stood up for her friends.  
"Prox? They have brought this disaster upon themselves."  
"Are you saying we should just abandon them to die? What did they do to deserve that!?" Sheba yelled.  
"The people of Prox have committed an unforgivable sin. They must pay the price."  
Unforgivable sin... this is my price to pay...- Mia's thoughts wandered in and out.  
"For lighting the lighthouses? Is that their sin? Does that warrant total destruction?" Isaac refused to give up.  
"If we don't light the beacon, Gaia falls will eventually erode away all of Weyard!" Mia felt as if Alex was standing next to her and they were fighting together. They had the same cause... Why couldn't they fight the same fights?  
"We have fought for so long to save all the people of our world, and now you would stop us?" Piers crossed his arms.  
Sheba jumped up, angry. "Gaia falls is growing. It's consuming more and more with each day!"  
"How can you just allow the world to crumble into nothingness?" The two friends stood up for each other.  
"The seal needs to be broken! The world will be destroyed if it's not!"  
The wise one glanced around nervously. "You have learned far too much."  
"Wise one! You can't continue to protect the lighthouses! You know what's happening!" Kraden yelled. "It is your duty to protect all of Weyard! If Weyard is destroyed, you will have failed us all!"  
"..."  
"Why won't you answer us, Wise One?" Jenna questioned the awkward silence he left.  
"If alchemy is unleashed, mankind will destroy all of Weyard itself.  
"But we can combine our strengths, ensure that Alchemy not be used for evil..." Kraden grew impatient.  
"It is inevitable. In time, one man will seek to rule over all. It is human nature, in escapable." His eyes grew and closed. "And it will come sooner than any of you think."  
"Who do you say that?" The old man asked.  
"The water adept who climbs to the peak of Mt. Aleph even as we speak..." Mia froze at those words, not even breathing. "Is he not a friend of yours?"  
Don't say it, great Wise One... please don't say-  
"Alex is his name. Surely, you have not forgotten him?"  
"Alex!? What would he be doing on Mt. Aleph?" Jenna spoke.  
"He understands far more than you do. He knows that when the four lighthouses have been lit... Their light will gather at Sol Sanctum."  
"But what would he gain from being there?" Kraden asked.  
"When the final beam of light reaches the peak of Mt. Aleph, the Golden Sun shall rise."  
"Golden Sun!? What is that? And what would Alex want with it?"  
The Wise One glanced each way, north south east and west. "When the four beams merge into one, they form a golden light, bathing Mt. Aleph's peak,"  
"Is... Is that Alchemy? I mean, pure Alchemy made real at the heart of its power?" Ivan's face squinted.  
"And it's that light that gives shape to the stone of sages?" Kraden continued.  
"This has been Alex's one true desire from the very start." The Wise One answered.  
"Alex planned all of this? Then he must have been after this power all along!" Shouted the Lemurian.  
"We've been duped! He used us all! Oh, you better believe he's not getting away with this!" Garet knew what this news would do to Mia... knowing only to an extent.  
"Alex... How could he do this? He's... He's one of my own people! I feel sick... disgusted..." If I can even call him one of my people... that sounds bad enough without saying he's my brother! Mia cried.  
"None of that matters right now. We still have to light the beacon. We don't have any choice. If we don't do it now, Prox will be destroyed! Felix... We have to, right?"  
Felix nodded in agreement with his childhood friend. That was just something they had to do...  
"You bet we do! The wise one will have to deal with Alex on his own." Sheba cheered.  
"I cannot interfere in the actions of mankind."  
Jenna looked at Sheba's disappointed face and shouted back to the Wise One. "If you can't interfere, then how about getting out of our way so we can light the beacon, huh?"  
Everyone was silent for three seconds (I counted, with a clock) until finally, Ivan spoke up. "Oooo... Good one, Jenna!"  
"I don't like doing exactly what Alex wants, but it's looking like we've got no choice." Garet agreed.  
"Don't worry, Felix! Just throw the Mars star into the beacon's well! Now!" Isaac demanded.  
The wise one blocked the path.  
"Wise One! Didn't you just say that you aren't allowed to interfere with our actions?" Piers tapped his foot impatiently.  
"That is correct. I cannot stop you. But... what if some mirical were to occur, one that prevented you from igniting the beacon?"  
"Miracle? What are you talking about? What kind of Miracle?"  
"If you can defeat a miracle," an animal was heard screeching in the distance, "only then can you ignite the beacon's flame."  
"The wise one is up to something! Be wary, everyone! We don't know what he's capable of!" Kraden spoke soon enough. Just a moment after, a giant beast dropped in not four feet from the group. It's body was large and it had wings that spanned the aerie. It's pointed ears made it look like an incredibly ugly bat... with three heads.  
"A three headed dragon? THAT'S your miracle?" Sheba shuttered.  
"So you would have us fight for our future? Fine, then fight we shall!"  
"What's he thinking? We already beat a two-headed dragon. How much tougher can this one be?" Garet laughed.  
"I don't care how many heads it has. Nothing's going to stop us now!" Mia now hungered for revenge.  
"Let's do it! For Prox! For the future of Weyard!" Ivan cheered, before running into the fray.  
"Wait a second..." Kraden stayed back. "Wasn't that two-headed dragon acually... So that means this three headed dragon must be... Felix! NO! You mustn't fight that dragon! It's-"  
"Too late, Kraden! We can't get away from it now!" Garet shouted back.  
"Felix, don't! Stop!!!"  
And the fight started...  
It was a hard battle, but they came through, everyone of them. None would give in- no matter what. Determination pulled them through- determination that would make them cry.  
"...who are they?" Ivan's eyes widened as the figures of three people lay motionless where the dragon once sat.  
"That's what I was trying to warn you about!" Kraden frowned. "It wasn't just the dragon you killed..."  
"I remember you warning us, but it was too late for us to stop..." Garet muttered.  
"Kraden, what do you know? Why were you trying to stop us from fighting the dragon?" Demanded Mia.  
"It was the wise One's final trap..."  
"Trap? What do you mean?" The boy wind adept asked.  
"The wise one knew he couldn't stop you, so he played a cruel, wretched trick on you instead."  
"Kraden, I don't understand... what are you trying to tell us?" Isaac's patience grew thin.  
Jenna turned to Sheba. "Sheba, let's see who those people are while they try to sort this out."  
Shrugging, the two walked over when they were stopped by Kraden.  
"No, Jenna! Don't look! You mustn't look! It will only bring you pain..."  
"What are you talking about, Kraden? They can't hurt us anymore... We'll just—"  
While Sheba talked, Jenna had already taken a look at the people, now stepping away slowly, trembling with every heartbeat.  
"What's the matter, Jenna?"  
"It... can't be... How? How..." She cried  
The man on the right moaned and moved slightly. "Nnn... Uhnnn..."  
At this, Isaac jumped, sharing Jenna's expression.  
"What is it, Isaac?" Mia stretched her neck to see.  
Isaac looked from his friend and back as the man twitched again.  
"Isaac! I... I know that guy!" Garet jumped. "That's your dad!"  
"then... does that mean... the other two are..." Sheba held her breath as the woman on the far left moaned.  
"Mom... dad..."  
"I'll heal Jenna's parents! Quickly, Mia! Tend to Isaac's father!" Piers directed.  
"If only... If only I'd realized it sooner..." Kraden shook his head sadly.  
A great time passed before Mia and Piers finally gave up.  
"What's the matter, Piers? Why did you stop? Jenna's parents need you..."  
"Don't give up Mia. You can't! You have to save them..."  
"It's no use, Ivan... I'm tapped..." Mia frowned, trying to keep images from the past from taking over.  
"Mia... we can make them better, right? Just like mommy did to that man... we can make them better."  
"Alex..." Mia fell silent.  
"We can do it, we can make anyone better, right?" He stumbled over to his mother's body. "They'll get better... ply!" He tried over and over.  
"Alex, stop!" Mia finally stopped him, sobbing hard. "Alex... we can't fix them... something's just can't be done... You'd have to be extremely powerful to bring them back..."  
"Powerful...?"  
"I am, too... and even if I weren't, It's just too late..."  
"what are you saying!?" Jenna paused "They're not... They can't be..."  
"That's not what I'm saying, Jenna... I..." Piers was hopeless.  
"I finally found them... I was going to be with them again... for the first time in years...."  
"Jenna..." Sheba broke an awkward silence as her friend cried.  
"Please... It can't be... Mom... Wake up! It's me... It's Jenna!...don't leave me..." there was another pause. "I thought I'd get to see my parents again... I thought I'd get to hold them again... But instead, we were forced to destroy them..."  
"If Alex set this all in motion, then he's responsible for this, and I'll never forgive him." Mia promised.  
  
"The Golden Sun... The very Quintessence of Alchemy's power! It's beginning!" Alex paused in his climbing as a light shown on the horizon. "Wait for me! Please, Wait! Wait until I've reached the summit of Mt. Aleph!" He continued to climb.  
Mars was the first to leave.  
Then Mercury,  
Venus,  
And Jupiter.  
Alex soon stood tall on the summit of Mt. Aleph, arms stretched up as the Golden Sun granted him it's light and glory.  
"At last! I have it! Eternal life... and limitless power!" He held his fists together in front of himself. "At least, the power of nature is mine to control as I will!" He rose his hands once again. "Rise, storms! Rise up and unleash your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mt. Aleph!" a short while passed before he stood back with his arms at his sides, looking around curiously and resuming position. "That's odd... I should have limitless power... so why can't I call up a simple storm?...Wh-who are you?" He felt a presence behind him.  
"I am called the wise one..."  
"The wise one? Vale's protector?" Alex turned, facing the rock without fear.  
"You wish to have limitless power?"  
"Wish to? I just got it!"  
"No. Your power is nearly limitless, but is has boundaries."  
"Nearly limitless? You speak in riddles. Can't you see? The power is mine!"  
"Yes. You also have nearly endless life. And your psynergy is... somewhat stronger."  
"If you are trying to anger me, have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained! Look at me! My body is brimming with power!" His aura grew, glowing bright blue around his figure.  
The Wise One was not one to accept being talked to as so. He knocked the adept down with a single blow of psynergy.  
"How!? What's going on? I should be all-powerful! How can you defeat me!?"  
"You're not all-powerful, Alex." The Wise one threw the boy through the air. "Your power has limits, as does your life."  
"That cannot be!" Alex twitched slightly on the ground. "Who is responsible for this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream??"  
"I, the wise one, imbued the Mars Star with some on the power of the forming Golden sun. It rests even now in the hands of the young Isaac.  
"Why?"  
Just then, the Earth started to shake rather harshly, boulders breaking off the mountain and tumbling onto the crumbling village of Vale.  
"The heavens and earth are changing, Alex! You must flee now!"  
"Wha-what!?"  
"Mt. Aleph will soon be drawn into the heart of the earth! You must flee or join it forever!" He glanced around.  
"Flee?! I can't flee! I can't even move!"  
"Ah, yes. You now see the limits of your power. If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive. If you survive, perhaps we shall meet again someday..." The wise one left Alex lying there, a top the crumbling mountain.  
"No... Mia... I've failed you..." He whispered as he was drawn into the earth. "Maybe... next time... Yes, next time you'll be mine. I won't let you go..."  
  
- - Ame: YAY!! Cheesy cuteness! And most of the cheesyness is over!!! ^o^ Now to finish typing what I have of Part II... EVERYBODY LOVES part II –shifty eyes-  
  
Alex: I wonder why... -_-;;  
  
Ame: Quintessence is a big word... It's fun to use on friends n_n;;; -has a habit of quoting GS at random times- I memorized Ivan's first words!!  
  
"Yes... I-I do possess strange powers... You have them too? My powers are called Psynergy? I never knew!"  
  
Ame: then he says something like  
  
"We have so much in common, I feel I can trust you with this. I am quite troubled. Master Hammet's rod has been stolen..."  
  
Ame: Like I said in chapter 2 or something... Genki has my first game, so I can't check. 


	8. My sister

So much had happened... How did we wind up like this? My sister, My life... I've betrayed so many people just to get you back. I've stolen, kidnapped, and even abandon my allies to a lingering doom. And no matter how much I do to make up for it now... I suppose my sins are unforgivable. I live forever- a forever of suffering. Forever at the edge of the unreachable peace of death. But no matter how much you do to me, how much you did... I still love you,  
my sister, I'm holding on for you...  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry?  
  
Part 2:"How You Remind Me"  
  
Never made it as a wise man,  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.  
  
Tired of living like a blind man,  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling.  
  
And this is how you remind me,  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
of what I really am.  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
of what I really am.  
  
It was just another day... another day of the same... dull pains of the pressure of rock and stone, sharp pains of memories that won't leave me alone.  
Just then, I thought I'd lost it. After Millennia of being trapped in this earthen prison, I had finally lost it. For a moment, I could swear I could hear something. Something so loud, so near, it over road the constant screaming in my head. Soon after that I felt something... Pain... Pain different from that of the constant crush of rocks on my body and different from the pain Mia had left me with. This pain was more like that of a sword blade in my arm. I felt the chill of snow against my skin as the earth was cleared from my arm. I could feel my self move for once. My arm shaking as fingers ran along the ripped sleeve. Soon those fingers had me free and dull light reached me from behind the clouds. I kept my eyes shut as even the small bit that still made it through the skin burned. "Light." I heard the muffled sound of a voice about me, feeling two small feet upon my near bare chest as I regain full control of my body. The cold outside was harsh, and I shivered violently, wondering how I got from Vale to Imil without moving at all. A figure towered over me, wrapped in various garments, handing me a single blanket. "Come." It clarified the word by motioning me to follow. Pursuing with caution, I was led to a small makeshift house. Stepping inside, a warm fire was already started as the red creature perched on the mantle. The figure had already gotten rid of its two other blankets, showing it's feminine face and short red hair. Her features were familiar, I only feared that her temper was too. "My name is Renna Conner, descendant of Prox..." 


End file.
